What REALLY Happened
by swimmerKim
Summary: Ok so I started writing this after 4x14 under the assumption that Jake and Marley broke up. I suck at summaries. It's kinda AU. G!P Marley.
1. Chapter 1

Marley closed her locker only to see Kitty standing when the locker door had been; arms crossed wearing an expression of irritated curiousity. Marley jumped back when she first saw the blonde cheerleader, "Kitty, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that anymore? One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Oh please, if anything is going to give you a heart attack it will be the artery clogging fast food that you and your mother obviously enjoy on a far too regular basis."

Marley just rolled her eyes and the dig at her and her mother. "What do you want Kitty?"

"Word around the choir room is that you and Jake broke up at the hot mess and a half of reception that happened after Mr. Shuester's failed attempt at holy matrimony. The only strange thing is that no one has any idea why. Usually there are at least well founded rumors. As your new best friend I demand to know why."

"We've just been growing apart recently. It was a long time coming."

Without missing a beat Kitty responded with, "That sounds like bull shit."

Marley was taken aback by Kitty questioning her, "Well, what it wasn't, and even if it was, it's none of your business so please just drop it."

Kitty didn't like that Marley was obviously lying to her, but knew that pressuring her to talk wasn't going to help, she had to make Marley think it was her idea. She would invite Marley to go shopping with her for those new outfits she promised the brunette. Hopefully her financial generosity would loosen Marley's tongue.

After lunch Kitty found Marley in the kitchen with her Mom. Kitty cleared her throat to announce her presence. When Marley saw the blonde cheerleader, she crossed her arms over her chest and is looking at Kitty with an expression of annoyed anger. Ms. Rose turns around and smiles at Kitty, "Hello dear, can I help you with something?"

"Um, yes. I was hoping to talk to Marley?"

Ms. Rose just chuckled and said, "Oh sweetie you don't need my permission for that. But I can tell you two want to talk about something without me here and I just remembered that it's my day to wash tables."

As soon as Ms. Rose had left the room Kitty walked over to Marley and said, "I'm really sorry for pressuring you to talk about why you and Jake broke up. As your new best friend I wanted you to know that you can talk to me about this stuff."

Marley just smiled and said, "I accept your apology. I understand why you did it and know that you're Kitty Wilde and do whatever it takes to get what she wants."

"Damn right! So I was wondering if it would be ok for us to go shopping after school so I can make good of that promise to buy you some new clothes like I promised."

Marley's eyes lit up and she beamed at Kitty, "You were serious? I thought you just said that to make me feel better before we performed."

"Hey, I don't make promises I don't intend to keep. And I definitely plan to follow through on this one."

Marley's mind was already wondering at all of the stores she could finally more than dream of shopping at. Before she could stop herself, Marley had rushed over to Kitty and pulled her into a bear hug that almost crushed Kitty's lungs.

"Marley! Can't breath!"

Marley released the small blonde and looked down at her feet in embarrassment, "Sorry. I just got a little excited. I've never had name brand clothes that weren't hand-me-downs from cousins or from resale shops."

Kitty just shrugged, "It's understandable. So meet me by my car after school? Coach Sylvester cancelled afternoon practice because she said she would go blind if she had to watch one more minute of our blinding failure today."

Marley just nodded and giggled, "That sounds great."


	2. Chapter 2

When school was over the day, Marley was waiting outside of Kitty's car, like they had agreed upon. Kitty couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the pure excitement on the brunette's face. Kitty unlocked the doors and both girls got in. "So I was thinking in class that I really don't know what kind of clothes you already have, I already have an idea of what your style is, but just to make sure we're on the same page, I think we should go to your house so I can take stock."

"Yeah, definitely. That sounds like a good idea."

"Cool."

It only took the girls about 10 minutes to get from the parking lot at the high school to Marley's driveway. Kitty knew that Marley and her mom didn't have a lot of money, but she couldn't help but feel for the girl when she saw how small the house was. "Welcome to Casa de Rose."

The Rose house was what Kitty had expected, a small ranch style that was well kept up and had a certain charm about it. "Your house is cute," Kitty commented as they made their way to Marley's room.

Marley grinned at the compliment, "Thanks, my mom's boyfriend is an organizing wiz," the brunette said as she sat down on her bed.

Kitty thought her jaw was going to drop from her skull, "Your mom has a boyfriend?!"

The brunette couldn't help but giggle, "Yes she does. His name is David and he's amazing."

The blonde allowed a genuine smile form as she sat next to her friend, "I'm glad. Your mom is so sweet. She deserves someone who will treat her right." The girls' eyes locked as they smiled at each other, glad that the animosity was finally gone. Kitty was the first to break the silence. "Alright let's look at your closet and figure out what you need."

After a few minutes of looking through the brunette's clothes, Kitty turned back to Marley. "I have determined that some of the clothes your mom makes you are decent and will be fine as supplementary pieces. Obviously I can buy you some new items, but not an entire wardrobe. I think we should primarily focus on dresses, skirts, and jeans. I know from seeing you wear them and looking at them on the hanger that they're too loose and you need a smaller size.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've said yourself that I'm fat. If anything I should probably get tighter tops," Marley said nervously.

Kitty forced Marley to make eye contact with her. "Forget everything I said about your weight. I was jealous and wanted to make myself feel better. You're tall and beautiful with an amazing body. You should be showing off the curves on your upper and lower body. Trust me. We'll find something that you feel comfortable in and makes you look sexy and make Jake regret breaking up with you."

The brunette couldn't help the smile from the genuine compliment she had received from Kitty Wilde while nodding to show she was going to go along with the blonde's plan. The Cheerio smiled in triumph as she stood up and started walking out of the door, pulling Marley with her. "Now let's head to the mall so we can optimize shopping time."

Marley just rolled her eyes and let Kitty pull her out of the house and off on her first shopping spree, ignoring the inherent nervousness she was feeling about it.


End file.
